


【网管萝】Killer Lady

by kirired



Series: 管韦萝的废料合集 [7]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirired/pseuds/kirired
Summary: 五六年前的硬盘肉
Relationships: Nie "Wangguan" Zi-Cheng/Zhao "Fireloli" Zhi-Ming
Series: 管韦萝的废料合集 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649677





	【网管萝】Killer Lady

这是一个无法醒来的梦，他忘记了自己的姓名，放弃了自己的意识，主动丢掉了一切并沉溺其中无法自拔。  
什么都不用去思考，用欲望包裹住生活。  
只需要沉沦就好了。

萝莉躺在沙发里很随意地将双腿搭在茶几上，手里捧着手机有一茬没一茬地玩着手游。他的手腕上饶着一条黑色的链带，不如说是狗链更为恰当。  
而那头拴着的却是一个人。  
网管光着身子跪在地上，嘴里塞着口枷，两端皮带紧紧绑住后脑勺。他的嘴因为长时间无法合拢而开始有些酸痛。  
他现在使劲搓揉着自己的性器，因为不久前萝莉才对他下达了“五分钟内射出来”的命令。  
冰冷的空气刺激得他身上泛起了鸡皮疙瘩，然而就算没有冲动他也必须靠自己产生欲望。  
网管死死盯着萝莉的身体，想象着自己与萝莉做爱的场景。  
萝莉的身体是如何被摆弄成各种姿势被他干，他的身子会被操得软成一滩水，嘴里只会发出浪叫声，小穴又是怎样饥渴地吃着他的阴茎……  
网管炙热的视线像是要把萝莉盯出火来似的，萝莉终于抬起了头。  
“哎，我打完两局了，还没有射出来啊？”  
因为口枷，网管根本没法开口反驳那并没有五分钟，不过即使能开口他也不敢反驳，这只会招来更严厉的对待。他只能眼睁睁看着萝莉拿起一根电棒向自己身下碰去。  
即使电流被设置好并不会对人体造成多少伤害，却也能让人吃到苦头。网管绷紧了身子，那细小的电流一下子蹿向他的阴茎，刚还挺立的性器一下疼得瘫软下去。  
“这次多给你一点儿时间好了，六分钟怎么样？”萝莉愉悦地眯着眼，摇了摇手机，“这次我玩完后，让我看到哦？”  
……  
然而反复两三次后，网管才终于射了出来，此时他全身已开始发汗。  
“看我多关心你，这样子才不会觉得冷嘛。”萝莉舔了舔有些干裂的嘴唇，起身解下了网管的口枷，摸了摸他脸上被勒出的红印，“奖励你的。”  
网管瞬间懂了他这话的暗示，被解除禁锢的他立刻扑了上去，将萝莉压回到沙发中，毫不犹豫地扯开了他衬衫上的纽扣，嗅着萝莉肌肤上的味道，往他锁骨处咬去，留下一个又一个齿印。  
他的双手也急不可耐地从腰滑入萝莉宽松的裤子里，揉捏着他的臀肉。网管重新硬起来的阴茎一下一下蹭着萝莉的大腿摩擦着，真如发情求欢的狗一般激动。  
“嘶——”被咬疼的萝莉将手里的狗链绕紧了几圈，狠狠往外一扯，网管被勒着脖子被迫抬起了身子。  
萝莉看着他眼睛发红恨不得马上扑过来的样子，心里泛起一股极大的满足。  
“野兽发情就是这样，真是丑陋。”  
网管已经无法思考这句话了，勃发的欲望在他脑子里燃烧，他现在只想狠狠干眼前的人，将全部精力榨干在他身上。  
萝莉终于松了手，网管立刻抬起萝莉的腿，将阴茎捅入了他的后穴中。  
“嗯——”萝莉仰起脑袋接受了入侵。粗大的阴茎在他小穴里横冲直撞，网管用力地顶得他身子一耸一耸，敏感点被干到，他舒服地叫了出来。  
“啊……啊啊，再快一点唔啊啊啊——”  
阴茎抽插间带出的淫液从穴口溢出，两人身体交接处一片狼藉，阴囊打在臀部上啪啪作响。  
又是几十次的抽插后，两个人一同射了出来。  
萝莉喘着粗气一把揪住网管的头发将他的脸拉向自己，他看着他的眼睛一字一句地说道：“记住，你就是条狗。”  
我的狗。  
感受到网管又开始蠢蠢欲动起来，萝莉摸起身旁的电棒，调大电流狠狠往他身上一触。网管立刻软下身子摔下了沙发。  
萝莉站起来憋了倒在地上的网管一眼，走进了浴室。

**Author's Note:**

> 是的灵感来源八王子P的 Killer Lady！


End file.
